Maximum Ride - The Letsos Experiment
by MaximumDrive
Summary: when I read the MR adventures i thought it would be cool to see what would happen if Maximum had a kid, so with the best of my imagination I give you Maximum's daughter Letsos... [STORY IS GOING UNDER A BIG EDIT AT THE MOMENT. IT WILL BE A WHILE BEFORE THE NEXT CHAP COMES IN! THINGS WILL BE ADDED AND TAKEN AWAY. PLEASE STAND-BY!]
1. Prologue: The Birth of a New Angel

**_Prologue_**

**_The Birth of a New Angel_**

For the first time ever Max wanted nothing more to just close her eyes and drift to the cool dark place and just stay there. But she wasn't done yet. She had one more mission left and if she failed then not only could she die, but so will her baby.

"How're you feeling Maximum?" The head-doctor asked again. How was she feeling? _How was she feeling?!_ Did this doctor not understand how much pain it is to give birth? Not to mention because of her 2% avian DNA they couldn't give her the medication that normal labor patents took, not willing to risk the chance that the medication could mess up her child. Not to mention that being in a hospital made her feel even more tense and alert.

_Where was the Flock? They were supposed to be here!_ She asked the doctor a million times where they were, but he was too busy making shore that the baby came out okay. _You can do this Max! You saved the world for crying out loud! You faced worse than this!_ Another spasm of pain pulsed through her. She clenched her teeth to muffle her screams. _Well at least back then all I had to do was punch something. This is worse!_

"You're doing well Maximum. Now when I tell you to push, you push." Max looked at the doctor and nodded. Normally she wouldn't listen to anyone, but she knew that in order to keep her and the baby alive she had to take orders and trust the doctors, no matter how hard it may be. "Okay…push!" Max pushed.

"Push!" Max screamed with every push. Tears came streaming down her face. She couldn't do this! _She couldn't do this!_

_Fang where are you…?_

Just when she was going to pass out, she heard a distant cry. Was she in so much pain that she sounded like a baby? As suddenly as the pain had come it had just stopped as if it was never there in the first place, but she still heard the crying. _Where is that noise coming from?_ Maximum Ride thought.

One of the nurses came up to Max holding in her arms a small bundle and Max could see two small plump arms sticking out. She realized that the noise wasn't coming from the bundle. Max took the bundle from the nurse and for a moment she remembered holding Angel when she was a baby. But this was actually _her _baby, her own flesh and blood. She planned this baby not some rack job scientists that didn't think trice of testing on children. This was her and Fang's own little girl.

"It's a girl!" The nurse could barely hold her squeal of excitement. The head-doctor looked over his shoulder and smiled at Max. There was once a time she would do anything for that smile, and there was also a time she wanted to destroy that smile, but now she just didn't care. "You did wonderful Maximum." The doctor kissed her on the head and smiled down at the small baby.

"Thank you Jeb." Max lifted the baby so that its head was cradled in the crook of her arm. She felt a lump in the bundle that made it difficult to hold her. Max unraveled the cloth to show the babies back and she found two strong little wings. _Where was the Flock? They were missing out! _Jeb's smile broadened. "The Flock is waiting right outside. Do you want me to let them all in or one at a time?"

"Let them all in!" In a matter of seconds the whole Flock was in the room. Fang coming in first, Dylan second, Iggy third, Nudge forth, the Gasman fifth, and then Angel bringing up the rear. Now the family was complete. Fang came over to Max's side and kissed her deeply then looked down at the little angel that they both created. "Isn't she beautiful?" Max asked. Fang smiled and nodded.

"May I hold her?" He asked. Max gave her to him. "So what are we going to name her?" Fang asked after finally getting the baby in a comfortable position in his arms. Max didn't really think of that. When the Flock was prisoners in a scientific facility, called the School, they had given themselves names. Never did she think that she would ever have to_ give_ a name!

"What about…Letsos?" Fang smiled so deep he was showing teeth. "That is a wonderful name." He leaned down and kissed Maximum again clouding her senses for a moment.

After they were done kissing they let everyone else hold Letsos. Dylan had to help Iggy hold her, even though he could see white and see colors when he touches something he still needed help. Nudge was on a full question spree asking Max how it felt to give birth. Gasman was looking over Jeb's soldier interested in what he was doing. And Angel was waiting her turn to hold the little baby. The little baby, Letsos, was accepted into the Flock with open arms. Max could never be happier in her life.

* * *

While no one was looking or really not paying attention, one of the nurses stepped out of the room and made her way down the hallway holding a large file full of medical forms. She made her way to an elevator and pressed a blank button with no number on it. She waited only about five minutes before the doors opened to a darker part of the hospital. In front of her lied a long hallway with only one door. Her heels made barely any noise as she hurried down the hall to the door. They have been waiting for this day way before the Flock was even created. It had finally come!

The door slid easily open for her and in the dark room there was a single desk and a chair. At the moment the chair was occupied by a large man that kept to the shadows. The nurse put the file on the desk and smiled proudly, pushing the file toured the man. "Maximum Ride has given to a female, is healthy as a baby can be!"

The nurse was proud of herself. It had taken a lot to be part of the group that would bring the first pure bred supper child into this world. She even got the chance to hold her!

The man was silent for a long while. The nurse could not see his face, but from the glare of a small light on the desk and could tell that he was turning to look at her. "What is her name?" The man finally spoke. The women couldn't help but shiver. She had spoken with this man before, but she would never get used to the sound of it. "Maximum named the child Letsos. Is that it sir?" She waited another long while before being answered. "You may leave Dr. Tanner; the School appreciates you helping in its resurrection." The nurse turned around and went back on the elevator going back to the lighter parts of the hospital.

The man, also called the Imperator, opened the file and looked over all the information. If the room was lit up then you would have probably seen a smile come across his face. "Well done Maximum, well done! Thank you for continuing the legacy," he closed the file and smiled even broader. "Now the real tests can begin!"


	2. Chapter 1: All Children are Special

_**Chapter One**_

_**All Children Are Special**_

My name is Letsos Ride. I am fourteen-years-old and I'm coming up to fifteen pretty soon. You may have heard of my mom Maximum Ride. She was the one that saved the world or at least that's what grandpa Jeb tells me.

There were six others that helped my mother save the world; Fang (my dad), Dylan, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel (my aunts and uncles). How did they save the world? Well mom doesn't really like to talk about it, but Jeb told me that when the Flock was younger they were trapped in some place called the School. Not the school where teachers teach you Math, Science, Social Studies, English, and all that other jazz. No, in this 'School' they kept children in crates and tested on them until they were either of no use or dead.

The Flock had escaped the School and made it known to the whole world what the School had done to them. My grandma had made a kind of group that protected and helped the Flock beat the School.

If it wasn't for them then 99% of the human population would be gone!

My mom and the Flock were born normally, they didn't come from test tubes (except Uncle Dylan, he's a clone of someone else). Some mothers were lied to. Some gave their babies away for money. It is just horrible how far these scientists were willing to go. I have had nightmares of being in the School being tested on and not knowing if the next day would be my last. No one knows about them (maybe Aunty Angel knows, but she doesn't let on).

The Flock wasn't the only ones that the School made. Unlike the Flock these bad boys were made to hunt, kill, and destroy any evidence of the School. They were called Erasers. My mom's half brother, Ari, was turned into an Eraser at seven years old. She had gone into more than one altercation with him, and with what Grandpa Jeb told me, he was three feet in the ground. Did I mention that my nightmares also have homicidal Erasers?

Grandpa Jeb told me that I was a very special child. Come on! Grown-ups only say that because they know you are a deformed freak and that you will never be like the other kids. For me that's beyond the truth.

I forgot to mention that my mom and the Flock have 2% avian DNA. In other words they have bird DNA. And because of this 2% they have…wait for it…wings.

Yep you heard me. WINGS!

I also have wings, just like my parents. Even though it is pretty cool to be able to fly they remind me that I'm a deformed freak and I will never be normal.

Sometimes I wish I could just cut off these wings.

"Letsos come on down its breakfast and I don't want you late for the bus again!" My mom's voice called up from downstairs. A sigh escaped my lips as I looked at my wings in the mirror; one white and the other black. I looked down at my arm where there was a feather shape birthmark.

Then again without these wings I wouldn't be Letsos Ride now would I?

* * *

As always Uncle Iggy was making breakfast. Even though he was blind (mostly, he can see colors when he touches them and he can see white), he is one of the best cooks to ever live!

"Your plate is already on the table." Iggy said. He memorized my footsteps so he always knew when it was me.

I made my way to the table and stuffed eggs into my mouth and a jam-covered-toast with it. I gulped down three glasses of lemonade and even went so far as to eat five pancakes. Yeah that's a lot of food, but we had to eat the extra calories if we wanted to be our best.

Mom was busy cleaning some plates and looked over her shoulder at me. "You're going to be late Letsos! Hurry up!"

After gulping down another cup, I grabbed my backpack and made shore the impressions in my jacket were okay before tucking in my wings. "See you later!" I called and then I was hit with the cool breeze from outside. I had to hurry or else I would miss my bus.


	3. Chapter 2: Stay Away From Cameras

**Arthur's**** Note: Wow didn't think I'd already have people liking this story. Man…**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that this book is a possible spoiler alert so if you want to read the books and not be told how they end then you should probably avoid this story until u finished reading the books. But this is like a parody some things have been changed, but it is still a Spoiler Alert.**

**Hope you all keep on reading. Here's chapter two…**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Stay Away From Cameras**_

"Hey Les how are you this morning?" Fiona Steel, one of the few friends that I trust more than anyone, sat down beside me on the bus and took out what looked like to be one of her mom's famous cakes (don't ask why I take the bus). Fiona bights down into it and then hands me one. "The story is that Gabe asked you out to the Fallen Stars Dance, but you turned him down. I want to hear it from you."

Turn him down? More like scream and fly away like my butt was on fire!

Gabriel Conner, a guy that I have had a crush on ever since elementary school, asked _me _out to what is kind of like prom for middle school. Gabriel's the captain of the soccer team, art team, and the president of the School Comity. Everyone loves him. And as you know I like him a lot.

It all happened so fast that I can barely decide if it was a dream come true or a nightmare. It's so hard just trying to put it into words! I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Fiona still waiting for me to spill the beans. "I did take off when he asked me. I didn't know what else to do! It all just happened so fast!" Fiona took another bight of her cake, she didn't seem surprised. I took a bight from my own cake and continued. "I swear about the whole school heard me scream. It was so embarrassing! I'll never be able to show my face to Gabe again!"

Fiona finished her cake and then looked me in the eye a smile on her face. "I didn't hear you scream; so maybe not the whole school heard." Her changed it looked like a mix between a cat and a demon. She was up to something…

"Today's picture day and I got my mom to buy you some new clothes for the picture. You can't say no this time Les, this is coming out of my mom's pocket." I almost choked on the cake. I should have known; the cake was a decoy. This was her true intension!

"No Flo! You know I can't take any pictures! My mom will freak!" My mom's afraid that there may be some people from the School out there waiting for their chance to strike. I have to admit that I think so too. With all that's happened to the Flock I'm surprised that an army hasn't come out from the ashes seeking their revenge yet. "Just drop it ok?"

Fiona pouted but burst out laughing. "Ok I understand, but when we get home we're going to have our own photo shoot at my house. Got it?!" I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah I got it, clear as day!" We both looked at each other for a moment and then we burst to even a louder laughter.

The rest of the ride was quite. Fiona was busy texting away on her phone (to her boyfriend probably) and I was busy looking out the window. My mind wondered back to my mom and what she had to do, who her enemies were, and who she lost. Like grandma and Ella…

_How could such a big threat just disappear like that? Bad guys like that don't just disappear! Do they?_

_'Breath before the storm Letsos…'_

I snapped my head back. I looked around, but everyone was busy in their own little world waiting for the bus to reach its final destination. No one else seemed to hear anything. "Hey Flo, did you hear that?" Fiona looked up from her phone and looked at me with question in her eyes. "Hear what?" She asked a little flustered. I shook my head. "Never mind," she went back to her texting. Maybe I just imagined it…

_'Something's coming…get ready Letsos…'_

There it was again! Before I could ask Fiona if she heard it this time, the bus stopped and the driver opened the doors.

"Alright brats –I mean kid – time to get off!" The bus driver yelled at us. He was a fat man that seemed to sweat even in the coldest of weather. His name tag said his name was Charlie Bank, but everyone called him Big Al. To my knowledge he had no family and he hated kids to the core. You had to wonder why he chose to be a bus driver. Everyone rushed out of the bus and made their way to the lunch room for breakfast.

"I already ate so I'm heading to the gymnasium." I told her as we got on the ground. Fiona nodded and then went off with the other kids. She could never have too much food in the morning.

I made my way to the gymnasium alone in the halls. My wings were starting to ache from being closed for so long. I looked around to make shore that no one was watching. Even though everyone knew about my wings, I still didn't like it when people stared. I took off my jacket and let my wings spread out. I ran two steps and I was air born.

The wind pushed against my outstretched wings beating them in a gentle way so that it didn't hurt, but strong enough to lift me. The sky and I were very good friends, when I had no one to talk to (even though I have Fiona it is still hard to talk to her about some things), or I just needed an escape, it was always there. My ponytail came undone and my hair whipped around me. I was only up here for about five minutes, but it felt like a life time. I needed to clear my head. Release the stress that's been building up since this morning. I worried too much for my own good, but it's better than not worrying at all!

In a matter of seconds the stress just went away and I was light as a feather in the clear blue sky. I think this is how that guy felt when he disobeyed his father and went higher in the sky (at least my wings aren't made of glue). Space may be the new frontier, but the sky would always be the most wonderful mystery in the world.

I never want to go back down.

_'Letsos get down!'_A sharp pain hit me in the head. I screamed a yelp of surprise and held my head. What was this?! What is-?!

_'Get down now!'_

It…it was that voice again!

"What is this?! Who are you?!" It was like my brain was splitting in half. Tears started to fall down my cheeks. I couldn't feel my wings or my arms. What was happening to me?

_'No school today Letsos, you have to go now!'_

"What are you talking about?! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" It was like every second that passed the pain seemed to get much worse.

_'You mother is in danger. You must hurry Letsos!' _Pain was replaced by panic. _'Go to her now! You have no time to waste. Go before it's too late!'_

"What do you mean my mom is in danger?! What's going on?! WHO ARE YOU?!" Before I knew it, my body was moving on its own. One moment I was flying free in the sky without a care in the world and then my wings were beating fast and hard back home. The wind pulsed like a big sonic bomb, I thought I would have gone deaf at that moment!

Something inside me kept on telling me the same thing.

_The School is back! They're after the Flock, mom, dad…me…_


	4. Chapter 3: Captured By Your Demons

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Captured By Your Demons**_

Peace…that was what Maximum was feeling at that very moment utter peace for the first time in her life.

No running away from Erasers. No second guessing if someone they met could be an enemy. No more being afraid to breath without the School know about it.

She was free; her Flock was free.

As always Iggy made a wonderful breakfast, even though he was blind; Angel and Gasman helped clean the house, Nudge got the mail, Dylan was fixing the air conditioner and Fang was out getting some pizza for lunch. Now Maximum sat on the porch with her wings snuggled under her like a pillow of feathers. For a second Max tensed, but then went back to the peace. Her days as a mutant kid on the run and fighting every ten minutes were finally over. Now she was a mother with a beautiful daughter and her family was together. If someone would have asked her what was one thing that she wanted she'd say nothing because she already had it and then some.

_You're free Max, you never have to be trapped again,_She thought to herself.

"Hello Maximum, man your old!" Maximum's eyes snapped open and she was on high alert. She looked up and there flying about ten feet above her with her short curls and the red streak in her hair looking like Max when she was fourteen was Maya, her clone!

A clone that had died in Fang's arms 18 years ago.

"Maya, how can this-? You're dead!" Max's body was tense and started to shiver in anticipation. "You died 18 years ago!" The young Max smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear. Did Max really look like that at fourteen? Now she knew why Fang was almost content of being with Maya when they were separated. Good thing he chose her – then again that was after Maya died.

_'Focus Maximum!'_Max jumped. It has been a long time since she had heard the Voice, looks like she was going to be having another one of those damn missions. _Angel is that you?_

As if reading her mind Maya2 shook her head. "No Max this isn't about you anymore. You already served your purpose. I'm really here for that little brat. What was her name again? Letsos? Man when it comes to giving names you are number one!" Was she really that cocky at that age? Mentally Max apologized to all who had to deal with that.

"My daughter isn't here! So you came here for nothing!" Max was calculating if she could throw something at her.

Maya2 shrugged. "Oh that's a bummer…well I have orders to capture the Flock also. And I about figured she wouldn't be here, I sent one of my boys out to get her." Max almost passed out. They already had someone after her daughter? Her baby?! Memories of when Angel was captured passed into her brain. One time they didn't think they would make it in time and then the second time they thought she was dead, but she was being tortured by the School and lost her sight just like Iggy lost his, but that turned out to be temporary thing. But the memories of what they did to her would never be erased…Then it clicked.

"You're from the School…" It was barely a whisper. As if she dared say the words then the nightmare would come true.

"BINGO! Maximum Ride has hit the Jack-pot! Come on folks; let's show what the former hero has won!" Maya2 snapped her fingers and then a shadow came from the side of the house. Max looked and saw her Flock captured in a net being held by human-dog like creatures with wings; Erasers.

Nudge, Angel, and the Gasman were all passed out with scratches on their faces. Iggy and Dylan tried to whip the net apart, but Max could see that they were already worn out. Someone else was in that net. With Maximum's raptor vision she could see that the form also had wings and they were dark. Fang!

"FANG! EVERYONE!" Max jumped and flew toured the net ready to beat the Erasers heads in. But she had turned her back on the one person that she should have never turned her back on. Maya2. A shock of pain pulsed through Maximum's body and a scream escaped her lips. She froze in the sky shocked and then started to drop back to earth like a bag of rocks.

_This is it…this is how I'm going to meet my maker, huh?_Maximum thought. _And I didn't even get to say good-bye…_

She continued to fall to her death. With the last thing of her seeing was her dear Flock trapped in a net yelling her name. _So much for being a damn hero..._


	5. Chapter 4: The Voice Inside My Head

**Arthur's Note; I apologize if this story is moving a little fast for you. I will try in the future to take it a tab slower.**

**Maximum Ride does not belong to me (unfortunately) but it belongs to the writer James Patterson.**

**P.S. thank you CrescentLulamoon and Female Fang for being the first two people to review and for that this chapter is thanks to you guys.**

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

**_The Voice inside My Head_**

One of the nightmares I have involves the School taking my family away from me. They push me into a cage and I watch as they operate on my mom, dad, uncles, and aunts one by one and I am forced to listen to their screams and watch ever exuviating event. When their done with the Flock it's my turn to suffer, but at least when I wake up I know it's just a dream and that my family is just a door away. This was no dream.

With my wings about dead with the flight and my head still killing me, I finally reached home and it was as if Dorothy decided to drag that tornado of hers into the house. Glass and debris were scattered all over the ground. There were some drops of blood, but I tried to ignore it and not think of who it belonged to.

_Iggy and Gasman must have set off a bomb. Yeah that's it! _I knew it was a stupid idea, but it was better than the other things spilling into my brain.

I checked the whole house calling out for the Flock and my parents, but no one answered. I did an aril sweep from above to see if they were flying, but I would have seen them when I got here. They were not there. Not a single one of them. What the hell happened?!

_'They were taken, by the School.' _I jumped about ten feet when I heard the voice again. My head went into super pain and it was impossible not to think that I was dying. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed holding my aching head in my hands.

_'There is no time to lose Letsos. Maximum and the Flock are gone, you need to go. It's time for your mission as it was time for Maximum's. You must leave now.' _I couldn't make out if the voice was a woman or a man. It held no emotion but yet had emotion. My heart was telling me that I could trust this voice, but my head…well its getting split open at the moment so it was pretty much a no brainer.

"Do you know where they are? Tell me!" The Voice was silent for a long time, but it finally answered.

_'They were taken to a School. It is nothing like what Jeb has told you. This is a different School, they are much more dangerous. It is located somewhere in the Himalaya Mountains.' _Just when it said 'mountains' the image started to play in my head showing me so many random things at first that I didn't know what they were, but then it stopped on a snow covered mountain range; The Himalaya Mountains.

_You're telling me my family has been kidnapped by these psychopaths from this School and I have to go all the way to the Himalaya Mountains, which by the way is like a million miles away! Are you crazy?! Who are you anyway and how did you get in my head?! _I froze as I remembered mom talking to me about the Voice one time. _Is…is this Angel?_

For a long time there was silence in my head. It felt empty as if there was something missing, and then it came back. '_I'm not Angel…Go to the Himalaya Mountains before you lose your family for good. GO!'_

Just like before I had no control over my body. My wings curled up behind my back, I ran at a broken window and I jumped out and uncurled my wings and the wind pushed them up to the circling blue sky. Was it just me or did the sky seem a little darker to me even though there was not a single cloud in sight?

* * *

From the shadows of a fur tree nearby a boy with black raven's hair and dark clothes came out of his hiding place and watched as the girl jumped out of the window. A raven crowed from a nearby perch and then flew onto the boys shoulder.

**_"Time to go, Diva." The raven screeched and then was in the air. The boy sighed and then out from his back he spread out two large deep black wings. With one push he was in the air following the girl with the black and white wings as silent as a thief in the knight. Some would say he looked like a raven, others would say a shadow, but those who knew the boy well would call him the Angel of Death.  
_**


	6. Chapter 5: A Talking Bird? A Drama Bird

**Authors Note: Special thanks to CrescentLulamoon for helping with the name of our little winged friend. Thanks a million. And thanks to all you people reading, you guys are giving me the confidence to continue with this little story so thanks.**

**Keep reading you guys and fly on!**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**A Talking Bird? A Drama Bird**_

One time when I was about six and I first heard about the School and everything that happened to my mom I woke up from a nightmare and my wings took me out of there and I flew over the whole state of Ohio in one night. I never told my mom or dad or even the Flock (but it's very hard to hide things from Angel with her mind reading), I still remember how cool it felt to see the world still bright even though the sky was not. It was a magical memory that I kept with me always.

This blows that memory out the window.

The winds cool breeze pushed me on and I gazed in amazement at the world below me. Everywhere I looked there was light and cities. I think I just left Ohio, but I can't be shore. I tilt my wings to the side so that they could catch some more wind and with a skilled practiced move I had my back faced to earth and my eyes faced to the sky. There was nothing but stars as far as I could see. I was staring right at the Milky Way.

"Wow…" I could stay here forever.

_'Remember your mission Letsos. There's no time for games.'_I wasn't prepared for the Voice and I lost ten feet. With the help of good old wind I was back on a steady pace. The Voice was right, my family has been kidnapped by some psychos from their pasts and I, Letsos Ride, have to fly across the United States and then fly over the Atlantic Ocean to get to the Himalaya Mountains. After that–

"LOOK OUT!"

I snapped my head up to see who said that, but then my face got hit by something small and with gold feathers. I hit a bird.

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY! BIRDY GOING DOWN! REPEAT BIRDY GOING DOWN!" I looked around trying to pinpoint where that little voice was coming from and then I saw a little ball of gold feathers toppling down to earth like a missile. Don't tell me that the bird was talking!

"I WILL LIKE TO SAY GOOD-BYE TO ALL THE SPEICIES OF BIRDS THAT I HAVE EVER MET. GOOD-BYE FLAMINGOS, GOOD-BYE BLUEJAYES, GOOD-BYE ROBINS GOOD-BYE VOLTERS, GOOD-BYE CROWS, GOOD-BYE HUMAN GIRL WITH WINGS, AND GOOD-BYE TO THOSE WHO I NEVER LEARNED WHAT THE HECK YOU WERE! THIS IS THE END!"

You have got to be kidding me. I backed up my wings and tucked them in tight and let myself fall straight to the little talking feather ball. "I'm coming for you, don't worry!" I called, but I wasn't shore if the little bird could hear me over the wind or maybe over its screaming.

_'No Letsos! You have no time to waste. Think of the mission!'_I shook my head sharply and pointed down and with the wind hitting my face and gravity taking control I was speeding toured to the small form. _I can't just let it die. It will only take me a second…_

Make that less than a second.

"Got you!" I snapped open my wings, but it was too fast and forced so it hurt like hell! I floated there for a moment letting the sting pass and then I let the wind pick me up about twenty feet. The small bird shivered in my hands. "I think it's a good time to find somewhere to crash." Thanks to the Voice's control body stunt I didn't have any time to get money or anything so I have no idea where I'm going to sleep and not to mention how I'm going to get food.

Man, who would have thought that living without your family was this hard?

_Then again when is it normal for a fourteen-year-old girl's family to get captured by psycho scientists that you've only heard about from your grandpa? And for that same girl to have wings?_

Yeah nothing was ever normal.

"Oh my~ is this what they call an angel? Are you going to take me to that place with the gold sky Ms. Angel?" And then we have the strange phenomena in my hands. I looked down at the small bird and from just a glance I could tell that the only injury that this little thing suffered was some pulled feathers. Nothing life threatening.

Great I saved a talking bird Drama Queen.

"No little guy, I'm no angel. I'm that Human Girl with Wings that you bumped into. And your okay all you have is some pulled feathers. By the way how can you talk?" The small bird blinked and then looked at its wings. "Hey the girl is right. WAIT YOU'RE THE GIRL THAT ALMOST KILLED ME!"

"Is it necessary to yell?" But the bird would not hear of it.

"How dare you hit me out of the sky?! What are you some rude monkey?! I bet if I was a Human with Wings you'd notice me! How on earth did you get wings anyway?! I should have a great talking with your parents and they will take off those wings! It's bad enough that you humans made the plain, but now you want to take away the only think that we are proud of?! Why I bet you'd be insulted if I–!" I pinched the birds beak closed. If it wasn't for my kinship with birds then I would probably drop this one and let it go back to its melodrama.

"This is how it's going to go okay? I am going to say something and then you say a sentence and no more. Do you understand me?" I was tiered, hungry, and I was really cranky at that moment. And it is always wise not to mess with someone who is cranky. The little bird nodded its head. "I'm going to let go of your beak, but not a word until I say." I let go of its beak and it was closed. Thank God!

"What is your name? My name is Letsos Ride."

"Tennesee Warbler, but I'm called Avia by my friends."

"How can you talk?"

"I was tested by white cloaked humans who gave me your speech."

"Where am I?"

"Old Main, Pennsylvania."

"Do you know where I can find a place to sleep?" The little bird, Avia, seemed to brighten up at that. "Why of course! You can't be a bird without knowing a good place to sleep! Why I knew a robin-!" I pinched its beak before it could continue. "One sentence, that's what I said, one sentence."

"One sentence got it!"

I folded my wings to lose altitude. The wind was more forgiving and it gently led us down to the ground. Good thing me and the sky are old friends. I let go of the Warbler and it flew about five inches from my face. "Just follow me and I'll lead you to the best sleeping place in the entire world!" It sped away and I easily followed it. Old Main didn't look that much different from where I lived, but it had more stores and a lot more streets. "Hey Avia wait up!" I had to run when she turned and was hidden by a building.

_'What are you doing Letsos? Go back to the mission!'_A bleeding pain hit the back of my head and I toppled to my knees. Man did it always have to hurt my head when it talks?!

_I won't make the flight if I don't have my rest! What do you want me to do? Fall in the ocean before I have the chance to even get on land again?_I don't know how the Voice did it, but it made the pain worse!

_'You're no longer a child Letsos. It's time that you grew up…'_Just like with the image of the mountains images started to hit me, but instead of a landscape it was different images of different kids; being put in cages and being operated on. "What is this?!" It was like someone was trying to fix every little image together and it kept on jumping from one kid being tortured to another. It was like a nonstop film of misery and pain. '_It's time for you to get a move on Letsos. This is the real world. Go with it or get killed by it.'_

The Voice wanted to be extra cruel and add in sounds of the kids suffering. "Stop it! I get it! Stop!" But it wouldn't stop. Every image changed and the sounds got louder and louder. I took a better look at the images and then I noticed that it was always the same kids; the same six kids. "STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE! I GET IT! I GET IT!"

It was my mom, dad, and the Flock. As little kids! No older than me, no not even.

_'You're playing a dangerous game Letsos. The mission always comes first. Your mother did this and now it's your turn. It's time for you to stop being a sheltered little girl and complete the mission that your mother failed to finish. Or else this will be you…'_ I could barely feel the tears coming down my eyes. I was going to die, no, I wanted to die! Why was this happening to me?! Why was this Voice killing me?! _Mom…mom please help me!_

_'Maximum can't Letsos…you're on your own…you can't hide from reality…face it…'_

"MOM!" and everything finally went black.**  
**


	7. Chapter 6: What Hide in Shadows

**_Chapter Six_**

**_What Hide in Shadows_**

From its perch of a nearby light post a raven glided down and settled itself in front of the girl that had gone unconscious. The raven crowed and then pecked at her feathers. From the shadows came the boy in black. "Good work Diva." He threw the raven some crumbs and she ate them gratefully.

The boy kneeled down and looked at the girl. She looked on the pale side and her hair was as dark as his, but he could see some blond streaks coming out. He took out a knife and cut the jacket, but took care not to cut her wings. The moment the jacket was cut her wings unfurled and they stretched out even though their barer was still out cold. The boy touched the white snow wing and saw that there seemed to be nothing wrong with it there was nothing wrong with the other wing either.

"Diva, go steel some water." The boy told his companion. The raven screeched and was off.

The boy adjusted the girl's wings so that they weren't squished by the concrete and her back. He took of the girl's jacket and used it as a pillow for her. He had to do this fast or else she was going to wake up and he had no intention of being seen, not just yet.

Diva came back with a small bucket full of water in her beak.

"Thank you Diva, I promise as soon as possible I'll get you a good nice stake." If birds could purr, Diva was very close to it.

The boy took out a black vile and mixed it with the water. "This should put it in check." Once the water was completely black he pressed it agents her lips, but they would not open. "Damn it. Open up!" He pressed the bucket harder, but the water was starting to spill out from the corner of her mouth. He didn't have that much time. He poured the black liquid into his own mouth, but he did not swallow. The boy lifted the girl's head and pressed his mouth to hers and forced her mouth open. The black water went into her and she swallowed without once waking up.

Once all the liquid was gone he set her down and then stood up. "Let's go Diva." And just like that they both disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Across the street in an abandoned apartment watching all that had happened up to the boy disappearing, a tall scruffy man that looked like someone that you would see in _Peoples_ magazine smiled a grin that would have made any girl fall to their knees.

"Well well…never thought I'd bump into you, Seth." He lowered his binoculars and his face seemed to change to that of a wolf. "I have a feeling that things are going to get interesting. Around here."


	8. Chapter 7: Welcome Back to Hell

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_Welcome Back to Hell_**

After everything that happened with the School and Itex it took a long time for the Flock to get over their fears and paranoia with curtain things. They practically had to get an army to drag Max to the hospital when her water broke. Now Max will never step into a hospital again.

The smell of antibiotics was heavy and held memories that the Flock tried so hard to forget and to top everything off with sugar and honey they were in cages, again.

_Max? Max can you hear me? Max wake up!_

Max opened her eyes and looked at the cage beside her, Angel smiled with relief. Even with her eyes closed Maximum knew where she was. _Is everyone all right? Is anyone hurt?_

Angel looked around the room and Max could tell that she was sending mind messages to the others. Relief shown on Angel's face and she smiled at Max. _Everyone is okay. Nudge has a sprained ankle and Gasman has a headache. Dylan is kind of out of it, Iggy is moping and Fang…_ Angel's face pinched. _I can't find Fang._

Just as if someone turned the dial Maximum was one hyper alert, just like the good old days. While they were still on their mission and Max had thought that Angel was dead (even though she was being tortured in a School) they had learned that Fang had something in his DNA that could possibly break the mystery of eternal life. Problem is even if he has the DNA he can still die.

Maximum grabbed the bars of her cage, but then a shock pulsed through her body and she was thrown away from them and she hit her head hard on the bars behind her. "MAX!" Angel screamed.

Her vision was covered with white dots for a while, but then the white fog finally cleared and she was hit was one of the biggest headaches in recorded history. Looks like the School finally fixed their game. Goody…

"Hey Max how do you like your new home? Or should I say old home? Well it doesn't matter." Max looked up a groaned when she saw Maya entering the room. The first time they had met they were in the duel to the death, but Maximum had spared her life. Then they met up again in a sort of prison where there were about twenty other clones of the Flock, with her help they had escaped. Then again when Fang left and she had replaced her, but she died in a fight with a clone by her half-brother (who Maximum had killed on more than one occasion). Now they were enemies again.

When was the School going to stop making clones?! It was starting to get annoying.

"Ah~ you don't look happy to see me Max! What did I steel your lunch money or something? Oh wait that's right I stole your boyfriend. Then again if it wasn't for you I may still have him." Max couldn't help but laugh. "Wrong Maya, you died before anything could happen and your way too late now." Maya2 frowned. "Don't compare me to that frailer of a clone! My name is Saia, and don't forget it."

Max felt a wince of anger at that comment. Even though they had wanted to tare each other's throats out there had been a time when, just for a moment, they were like real twins.

_Note to self; Find whose making these clones and beat their ass! Re; First get the hell out of this cage and then think about beating someone ass._

The door opened. "That's enough Saia; you still have a mission to complete." Saia grunted and signaled to some Erasers that had been hiding in the shadows. They walked out of the lab and the door closed with a click. Another difference between Maya and Saia, Maya never bit her tongue that easily.

Now there was only the Flock and the doctor.

"It's been a while Max. The last I saw you was…oh I can't even remember it was such a long time ago! Then again when you've lived as long as I have then your memory starts to play games with you." Maximum looked at the doctor and couldn't understand a word that she was saying. It wasn't that the doctor wasn't speaking English; it was just that she was speaking crazy talk as they always did. She never could understand that language.

And besides this lady looked like she was somewhere in her thirties and unless Max saw her younger sister or this lady was out of it! But this lady looked somewhat familiar…

The doctor frowned. "I guess when you think you've beat someone that you forget about them as if they never existed. If I remember correctly you all spent some time in my house."

_ANNE!_

Max couldn't tell if that was her thought or Angels or even one of the other Flock members. They were always gaining new gifts it was always hard to predict what the next 'gift' was going to be. Who was to know if another one of the bird kids (adults) gained a new power to read minds and send mind messages? Anyway there was no denying it, she is definitely Anne.

She doesn't look one day older then when Max last saw her. And that was when she was fourteen!

* * *

The man couldn't stop laughing. The look on Maximum's –no– the Flock's faces was just too classical! But of course in a matter of moments those quivering gasps of laughter became hard blood scratching coughs.

"You need your medicine." One of his close nurses said. She had a syringe at the ready and was going to impale it into the middle of the man's neck where the medicine had to be injected. A giant hand came out and grabbed the nurses arm and turned it over and made the syringe impale her chest. The nurse gasped one breath and then she was crumbled on the ground and was a puddle of silver liquid.

Two other nurses stood by the man and they didn't seem that all disturbed by the fact that their sister had just been killed right in front of their eyes. Maybe because that was number 176 that he killed.

The man coughed and then glared at the puddle of silver. "Clean that up! Damn it how many times do I need to end one of your damn lives for you to understand when and when not to give me my medicine?!" The two nurses went to work cleaning up the mess and didn't blink one tear as they threw it down the drain. Once they were done cleaning one of the nurses picked up the syringe and put in some more medicine and injected it into the man's throat, as is instructed.

When the coughing finally stopped the man turned away from the terminals that showed him all that was happening in the school and looked at a cage big enough to hold two tigers. It wasn't big enough to hold a full-grown man with wings.

"Don't glare at me Fang. Did you really think that after saving the world that you could finally live happily ever after with your winged girlfriend? Remember what Angel told you? '_Fang is the first to die.' _Those words came from your little mind reading friend." Fang glared at the old man even though the room was too dark for him to see the man clearly. He already heard enough of this bull-shit when he was a kid, now he had to hear it from this guy? Why couldn't these people just get a life?

"Maximum seems to be enjoying her new cage. Tell me have you forgotten how it feels like to live in a cage?" This guy, whoever the hell he was, was trying to make him mad. Good thing Fang had enough practice with Ari to control himself.

"Who the hell are you? Why did you separate me from the Flock?" Always a man of few words and always when to the point.

For a long time the man said nothing, then he finally spoke. "That is a secret, and the reason why I separated you from the Flock is because it seems that Maximum always thinks clearer with you around. We are also think about moving the others. Now to move on to a better topic. Where is Letsos?"

"Why the hell do you think I'll tell you that?!"

From the faint glare of the terminals Fang could barely make out that the man was shrugging. "I just thought you would rather have the whole family together. But you are always stubborn. I don't think it will take long until Saia and the Erasers find her."

"You put one hand on her and I-!"

"I wonder if you have the DNA for eternal life, what kind of secrets can your daughter possible have? I can't wait until I get into that brain." That was it for him. "BASTARD!" Fang attacked the bars, but just as what happened to Max he was hit with a shock, but this was a bigger shock then what Max got. In a matter of seconds Fang was out cold.

The doctor looked at his nurses. "Take him to Lab88. Remind Carlos not to kill him yet." The nurses nodded and they dragged the cage away. The old man set himself back in front of the terminal and looked at every single one of their faces; Maximum, Fang, Iggy, Dylan, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel.

They were finally in his grasp. Now all he had to do was wait for Letsos.

Everything was going according to plan.


	9. Chapter 8: First Fights Never End Good

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_First Fights Never End Well_**

Do you know that pain you get when you get bitten by a red ant and it hurts like hell for a moment and then you have to deal with the swelling later on? Well imagine being bitten over and over again by a little Warbler that just loves to pull at people's faces.

"Wake-up Angel! You slept all night on the black stone even though Avia was going to show you a better place to sleep. Wake-up!" I swatted the little menace. "I already told you my name is Letsos and one of my aunts is named Angel." Avia toppled on her back and started to beat her wings like crazy.

"OH NO THIS IS IT! I CAN'T FLY! YOU ARE SO CRUEL, ANGEL!" _Why was this bird such a Drama Queen?_

With a simple nudge she was back on her feet. Man, can birds really be this stupid? Maybe it's just Tennesee Warblers. "Thank you Letsos! I owe you my wings!" _Weren't you calling me cruel just a second ago?" _"By the way human Letsos, why were you sleeping on the black rock? Even though I never tried it, sleeping on rocks is not that very comfy looking. Avia was going to show you the best place to sleep, why did you decide to sleep on rock? Maybe you were really tiered? Or maybe you were looking for a snack and then took a nap?" I don't even want to think how putting my face on a street could possible help me find a snack.

_Remember Letsos she is just a bird. Remember that she is just a bird. _I don't know if that's the Voice or my own thoughts. Then again why was I on the street…?

"Hey Letsos, why is your feathers torn on the floor?" Avia chirped out.

"What?!" I get up and my jacket (which I paid $40 for) was torn on the ground as if someone cut it open. _Wait if my jacket is there then…what's covering my wings? _As slowly as possible I looked and there are my pure white and deep black wings out in the open for the whole world to see.

I was very mature about the situation. I was calm and collected.

"AAAHH!" If you call calm and collected screaming your head off and then doing a take off without a speed run then I'm pretty damn calm.

* * *

After having my classic freak out flight for the day I came back to earth and got another jacket (which I got for free. You can get a lot of things from a donation box. P.S. that is the only time that I will ever steel from charity) with the help of a handy army knife I cut some pads into the jacket and once again my wings were hidden from society.

"Wow! How did you get new feathers so fast?! It takes me weeks to grow new feathers!" I'm not even shore that birds can grow feathers, but I always sleep through science class so I couldn't be shore. But man the more Avia opens her mouth and the more I forget that she's a bird. How do the birds act with her?

The more I thought about it I couldn't remember how I got on the ground. I remember trying to catch up to Avia and then the Voice wanted to remind me about my mission_–_

–_Kids getting tortured over and over again, their screams of pain._

Now I remember…

"Hey Letsos do you still want to go to that good sleeping place I meant to show you but never got to because you fell asleep. I know it's a little too late but it never hurts to know where a good sleeping place is. Did I tell you that-?" The madness must stop! "Just show me this wonderful sleeping place before people start to notice that I'm talking to a bird!" Even though there was not a soul in sight I just needed something to get her to shut-up. If a Tennesee Warbler can talk this much, then I'm scared what other creatures the wonderful world of science has given the gift of speech. "Okay let's go!"

Avia picked up speed and once again I had to run to catch up with her. Thank goodness that the Voice was finally leaving me alone, but for some reason I had mixed feelings of being relieved and being empty.

_I swear if this is Angel I am totally going to beat her! I don't care if she's older than me! _Man if this was really one of Angel's mind games then she was going super extreme! What, was she bored of Uncle Gassy's mind that she thought it would be funnier to mess with me? They should have named her Demon instead of Angel.

I stopped in my tracks. That feeling just now…

"Are you going to sleep on the stone again Letsos? Morning's almost here so you don't have long." Avia said as she came back to me. I barely paid attention to her. What was this feeling; it felt like being watched –by a predator. "Angel, what's wrong? Angel?" Avia started to peck at my face again.

"OW–WHAT?!" I snapped. Avia jumped and landed on the street and then she was in the air again. Thank God she didn't start screaming heart attack. "You keep on looking at that big rock with the holes in it. You look like a crazy bird!" Considering everything in my life has turned upside-down in a matter of…what? A day! Yeah I'm pretty crazy.

"It's nothing; I just had a feeling that someone was watching us."

Avia landed on a nearby poll and tilted her head to the side. She looked up at the building as if trying to see if there was anyone inside. "I don't see anyone. You must still be tiered. Come on and see the sleeping place!" She spread her small wings. She really has to learn to be patient.

With one last glance at the building I followed the bird.

* * *

I wanted to pull my hair out. Why didn't I think of this? How could I have been so stupid?!

"What do you think?" Avia sang in her chirpy voice.

Even if we were some kind of cousin I wanted to chock her and pluck out all her feathers. This was just too much.

"A tree, the best place to sleep is a tree? You do understand that I can't sleep or eat in a tree right?" Avia laughed in a way that made it look like she was trying to force herself to sing. "Why of course you can eat and sleep in a tree! You have wings don't you? The best place to sleep for a bird is a tree. I thought you humans knew that."

_God help me. _"Look Avia I know for a bird a tree is a way to go, but a human needs a bed. I can't-"

_'Maximum had to sleep in a tree. You wanted a place to sleep and you got it.' _The Voice! It just had to sound so sarcastic!

_Well it's better than nothing…_

"Excuse me but are you Letsos Ride?"

I froze and then turned around slowly. Standing right behind me was a guy that should be a fashion model! He looked to be about eighteen or twenty. His blond hair spiky and his eyes a strange gold color. He had a warm smile that would have melted ice. I don't know why but this guy scared me.

"Who wants to know?" I try not to sound scared, but it failed.

The guy smiled and then took a step closer. I took a step back. "Avia fly away now!" She was in the sky in moments. The guy kept on advancing toured me. "I've been looking for you. Your mom is very worried about you."

_Mom? He knows my mom?!_

"She asked me to come and get you. They managed to escape the School and they're in a safe house at the moment. My name is Creed. Please follow me and I'll take you to your family." His voice sounded so strong. It almost made me want to believe every word he was saying.

I took a step closer and he smiled, for some reason that smile looked a little wolfish. "That's a good girl." He took out his hand and then I saw them. Claws!

_ERASER!_

"NO!" I lifted my leg to kick him in the gut, but he was faster and he grabbed my leg in mid air and flipped me over throwing off my balance. With a crushing 'thud' my hit face down into the concrete and I could feel the small sharp stones cutting into my skin. _Damn, damn, damn…!_

"Man that was easier than I thought! Looks like even a mutt like me can charm a pretty bird!" I turned my head and the super model, was now full ugly half-man, half-wolf. Why was I so stupid?

_Why didn't you tell me he was an Eraser stupid Voice?!_

He went into his pocket and took out a phone. He pressed a button and it must have been on speed dial because he was talking in moments. "The target has been captured, taking her to the appointed hot-spot." He hung up and then he started to tie my hands together. "Nothing personal just got to do what the boss tells me to do." When he was done he picked me up with his monster claws and put my over his shoulder as if I was a sack of potatoes.

"NO! Let go of me! I said let go!" I started to kick as hard as I could. I knew I should have taken those fighting lessons with grandpa Jeb when I had the chance! This is pathetic!

"That tickles." He growled.

_This could not be happening! If I can't beat one Eraser then how in the right mind am I going to save my family from a place that is filled with them?! Why couldn't the Voice control my body like it did all those other times? I want to go home! I just want to go home!_

"**CAW!**" A raven came out of nowhere and attacked the Eraser in the face.

"OW- WHAT THE HELL?!" The raven scratched his face and he howled. He lost his grip on me and I used this opportunity to kick myself off of him. I had wanted to do a take off, but with my hands tied up the way they were I ended up falling on my back. The wind gusted right out of me.

Creed kept on screaming and he had his hand over his face. I know for a fact that it isn't a good idea staying here.

I try to stand up, but I end up falling over again. This must be how a turtle feels like when it's on its back; vulnerable and scared. It is not a good feeling.

The Eraser howled and then he has all eyes on me. _Shit, shit, shit!_

"You're not getting away!" He charged at me. I managed to roll over. Instead of hitting me the Eraser got a mouth full of concrete. With the flying debris it managed to break the ropes and I was free. There was no time to do a run takeoff it had to be a full jump. It was going to hurt a lot. I used all my energy and I jumped higher than the average 14 year old and I spread my wings out waiting for the wind to take over. A gust of wind came and I was ready to get out of there. "NOT SO FAST!" A claw wrapped around my ankle and pulled me back down. I twisted around and managed to kick the Eraser on the side of the head, but that wasn't enough to loosen his grip.

He pulled down again and when her got me low enough her slapped me right across the face. I could feel his claws break through flesh and it hurt like crazy. The force of contact threw me agents another building. I'm surprised no one has woken up yet to see what was with all the noise. My vision was faded and it was like everything in my brain went on shutdown. I barely saw the Eraser jump at me with all ten of his claws coming at my throat. I'm going to die for shore. This is just like those nightmares I have, but this time there may be a chance that I will never wake up.

The weight of a full grown Eraser almost broke my ribs. I gasped a breath of air, but before I could get anything in he grabbed my throat with both of his ugly wolf paws and started to squeeze the life out of me. The air in me was starting to crush me inside and out. The raven came back trying to help once more, but he was ready for it this time. He rolled over and hit the raven. She screeched and then flew away. There goes my little helper.

"You're supposed to be the greatest thing in history? I can break your neck right here and now and you'll be nothing but a dead corpse. So much fuss over a girl that doesn't even know how to defend herself. You are such a joke." My vision was going in and out. _I can't die like this! Not like this! I have to save mom!_ _Voice if you care at all! Then help me! I need some help here!_ "I think you'll be better dead anyway." His grip got even tighter and I can swear I could hear my bone starting to crack.

_Voice…!_

_'You are on your own knife.'_

I blink and try to understand what the hell that meant. Did it mean that I did this to myself? Great advise Voice! After I die I'm going to find you and haunt you for the rest of your being!

I was on the edge of death and life. I couldn't even feel Creed's hands on my throat anymore. I couldn't feel anything except a cold and this warm feeling in my hand. My hand became a fist and it circled around a handle of some kind. I looked at it through half closed eyes and there in my hands was a knife.

_A KNIFE!_

Creed was too focused strangling the life out of me to notice the knife in my hand. It was like all my strength returned and I used it to lift my arm and cut the Eraser's face. There was a look of surprise and then he screamed and covered his face with both claws. I kicked him off and rolled as far away from as my abused body would allow.

_'Fly Letsos! Fly!' _The Voice practically yelled in my head. I was glad to oblige. My wings spread out and with one painful gust I was in the air. I had my hand pressed agents my neck trying to get air through it. That was not a very good first battle. I could be dead right now!

_'But you're not Letsos. Now you have got to hurry and finish this mission, before it is too late.'_ I was too rumbled up and tiered to fight the Voice. It seemed like my body was on autopilot. I couldn't feel anything at all. My whole body seemed so heavy. I…have to…close my eyes… _'No Letsos stay awake! Just a little bit more, Letsos!'_ First it was my body and then it was my wings everything just shutdown. I was about fifty-five feet in the air and I was plummeting back to earth fast.

"_LETSOS!_" I don't know if it was the Voice screaming in the head, I didn't care anymore. I just let myself fall back to earth like a Fallen Angel.


	10. Chapter 9: The Guardian Angel

**Author's notes: Hey guys I'm really glad you guys are reading and that's awesome. Even if you guys don't review its still great that your reading.**

**I just wanted to make known that even though Diva does not have the same speech thing like Avia there will be a translation whenever D and A are talking with each other.**

**Diva speech= "**_**words"**_

**Just wanted you guys to know that**

* * *

**_Chapter Nine_**

**_The Guardian Angel_**

Avia was puzzled about everything that just happened.

Never in her life had she ever had come across a human that could change into a kind of dog. She wasn't that much surprised about seeing a human with wings because she herself had wings, but never a dog-human or a human-dog or whatever you wish to call it!

Avia made a sharp ark and looked down expecting to see Letsos there, but then the next moment she had taken airborne and just from this distance Avia could see that her wings were all wrong and the way she just let her body hang was not good for the paper like bones in the wings. Avia had seen a bird do that kind of position and it didn't end pretty.

"Oh no! Oh no! I have to help! I have to help!" She said faster than her beak could open. She spun in a circle and then sped toured Letsos, but she was already toppling back to earth. "LETSOS! LETSOS!" the little bird screamed. She grabbed hold of her jacket color, but it did nothing but drag her down with her. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! BIRDY AND ANGEL GOING DOWN! BIRDY AND ANGEL GOOOIIIINNNGGG DOOWWNN!" Avia's little voice was taken with the wind. This was even scarier than the time she had bumped into Letsos. At least then she had someone to catch her, but there was no rescue this time.

"Good-bye cruel world! It was so much fun exploring you even for half my life you did not have me fly. Good-bye!" She wailed. And just when she was going to say her last testament a shadow came over them. "Hey, who turned off the lights?!"

Everything seemed to move slower than before. It was less chaotic and calmer. Avia found her way out of the dark and found herself looking at another Angel. But this one scared her. "NO DON'T EAT US!" She hid back into the jacket, but not without seeing a smirk on his face.

"I'm not going to eat you." He said and then there was a change in direction and it seemed that the boy made a U-turn.

"**_Stop shacking like a leaf and get out here! You have wings use them!_**" Avia looked out again and saw a black sleek female raven flying not that far from the scary Angel.

"I can't fly." Avia lied and sunk back in.

"**_Stop acting like a tweedy and get out before I drag you out with my claws!"_** Avia shivered. That didn't sound pleasant, not one bit. Defeated she sunk out of her hiding place and took flight into the air. She was above the Angel's head and about nine inches from the raven. She looked down and she could see Letsos's neck was a strange color of purple and she didn't look good at all.

"Is she going to…?"

"**_Master will take care of the bird-child. You can leave if you wish." _**The raven screeched at Avia.

"I rather stay."

The scary Angel held Letsos in his arms so as in a way that it did not affect the way he flew through the sky. Avia looked down at the boys feathers and they were darker then Letsos's black wing and even darker then the raven's. The more Avia looked at him the more she felt terrified. _Where do these Angel's keep popping up from? _Avia wondered.

"Where are we going?" Avia asked.

"We're going somewhere safe." The boy answered.

"What are your names?"

"**_I'm Diva. My Master's name is none of your concern."_**

If Avia had a human face she would have sucked on her bottom lip, puff her cheeks and look as if she was about to explode. Before she could ask anything else Diva gave a strong screech and then sped past them both and with Avia's vision she could see that the raven had flown right into a cave. It had been a long time since Avia had found herself in a cave. Not to mention in this kind of mountain. The mountain was tilted in a way that it loomed over a lake. Avia couldn't think of the name at the moment because her focus was taken by a couple of nests with hawks in them. God only knew that those large birds would just love to eat her. In great speed she charged for the cave. The boy followed behind.

The boy finally came into the cave with Letsos. He put her on the rocky ground and checked the purple mark and the other injuries that she had gotten from her fight. "To think that Maximum's own kid doesn't know how to fight." He said with a kind of mocking smile on his face.

Avia looked up at the boys face trying to target what scared her so much about being around him. But her body just couldn't hold still enough to capture it. "Are you a hawk?" Avia asked.

The boy looked at Avia and he smiled a smile that made Avia's small heart jump to overdrive. He was going to eat her for shore!

"I'm the same thing this girl is. Diva can you keep this little warbler occupied while I take care of our little Sleeping Beauty?" Diva screeched and then she grabbed Avia in her claws and they made their way outside the cave. Once they were out she let go of Avia and Avia followed her to a bush with some berries on it; blueberry. "**_Eat." _**The raven commanded.

Not wanting to be forced into it Avia did what the raven told her to do, but her mind (no matter how small it was) was still worrying about Letsos.

* * *

Angel was the only one awake in her cage. She had been trying to get into a whitecoat's mind all day and it was just her luck when two of them were standing right outside the door to where the Flock was being held. Maybe she could get info about Fang or figure out a way out of here and tell Max when she woke-up. Or even better influence them to get them out!

_'The Imperator refuses to eliminate the Extra Gene. It's as if he can't accept its death.'_

Angel had heard that name more than once. No matter how hard she dug into their minds she could not figure out who the Imperator was, their whole discussion was about this Imperator and this Extra Gene. Whatever those may be?

_'Do you think it has something to do with the Flock?'_

_'Not likely. He has been dealing with these pests longer than any other. Extra Gene came after them. I think he should just kill the Flock and keep Subject 2 alive until we break the code.'_

_'Remember all the Subjects are important. The Imperator won't just kill them. He needs them all.'_

_'Who is the Imperator anyway?'_

_'YOU DON'T KNOW?! He's-'_

**_IT'S NOT GOOD TO EAVESDROP, ANGEL! _**The thought hit her so hard that it felt like someone hit her with a hammer. Her head hit the back of her bars and she lost consciousness.


	11. Chapter 10: Rato Disgusto

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_Rato Disgusto_**

_Fang didn't know if this was a reality or a nightmare. He was standing in a white room with a single chair in it. There was no sign of a single window or a door. It was just this room and the chair._ Have I finally lost it? _Fang thought as he looked around. When it was evident that there was no a way out, he took a seat in the chair. _Well might as well get this over with. Do your worse subconscious of mine.

_He heard a creek behind him. He turned around and saw a door wide open, but he could not see what was beyond it. All he could see was darkness, but it slowly disappeared and it showed another white room with another chair. But someone was sitting in it._

_"Dad?!" Fang almost thought he would crumble. What kind of nightmare was this? Why the hell was Letsos in his nightmare?! _No, please God don't give me these kinds of nightmares!

_"DAD!" Letsos came out of her seat and ran for the door, but she ran into something like a mirror and fell back into her room. Fang bolted out of his seat and ran at the door banging his fists on the mirror. "Letsos are you okay?!" He called. Damn it if this was only a dream; she was still his little girl! Nightmare or not!_

_"Dad what's going on? How are mom and the others? Where are you? Are you okay?" She got up and pressed her hands agents the mirror. She was taller then he remembered. Was it only yesterday that she was still his little girl? Her face was scratched and her neck was an ugly shade of purple. Was she in a fight? What the hell happened to her?!_

_"I don't know what's going on. I don't know how everyone else is doing; they separated us when we got there. As far as I know we're in a School secluded somewhere. And I'm okay," __If you don't count the back to back tests.__ But Letsos didn't have to know that. "What happened to you Letsos? You look like you've been fighting with a beast!" Letsos put a hand around her neck. "I bumped into an Eraser. It didn't go as I thought. Dad are you shore you're okay? Because I'm pretty shore I'm dead."_

_"Dead?! Why on earth do you think that?!"_

_"I remember being chocked and then going airborne, but then crashing down. The next thing I know I'm here. Dad I have to know, are you really okay?" The way she was looking at him, so tiered and at the point of crumbling. She may have his hair and dark eyes, but she had her mother's domineer at heart. "As shore as the sun sets I'm okay Letsos. If I'm okay then you're okay." Letsos smiled. "Dad…"_

_Then suddenly the room shook. Letsos stumbled and fell, but Fang didn't feel anything. "Letsos what's wrong?! What's happening?!"_ _She turned and looked at him in terror. "DAD I'LL FIND YOU! I'LL FIND YOU, MOM, AND THE FLOCK! I PROMISE!" It was like the room was crumbling._

_"LETSOS!" Then it went black and the door closed. He was in the white room alone. He crumbled to his knees and screamed with all his might._

* * *

Fang's eyes sprung open and he was in the cage. His whole body was covered with sweat and his wings wouldn't stop shacking. He managed to get into a sitting position and whipped the sweat off his brow. It was just a dream.

No, not a dream; a nightmare.

Fang could see the room crumbling and Letsos looking at him terrified. He could do nothing. He couldn't break the mirror and save his little girl. All he could do was watch as the right room consumed her and didn't let him know if she was all right or not. The worst thing for a parent to experience is not know what had happened to their own child. He pressed his closed hand agents his head. His fist got tighter and he felt something. He opened his hand and the items inside floated down to the floor.

A black and white feather rested on the floor of the cage. Letsos's feathers!

His hand closed in a fist once more. What could this mean?

* * *

My eyes were wide open, but all I could see was the room crumbling on top of me and dad looking at me from the other room unable to do anything. I must have been screaming for at least three minutes until something hit me hard on the cheek; the same cheek where that Eraser slapped me.

"OW!" I pressed my hand agents my cheek to lessen the pain in some way, but instead it made it worse. Man I almost wanted to go back to that white room. At least when it was crumbling on me I didn't feel it!

"Damn it you scream loud." It took a while for me to process the voice. I turned over and there, staring back at me, were the darkest eyes that I have ever seen in my life. "You know staring is considered rude?" I blinked and then glared back. "What you weren't staring yourself?!" A cocky smile came on his face. Wait, why is this guy staring at me to begin with? I jumped up and pressed myself agents the wall.

"Who are you?! Where am I?! How did I get here?!" The words didn't seem to come out fast enough and then a sharp pain it my throat. I pressed my hand agents it and I was reminded of the Eraser chocking me. And then I was falling… "Are you working with that Eraser?!" Realization kicked in.

He just glared at me with those dark eyes. Like an angry panther.

He got up and started toured me. "Stay back or you'll regret it!" I was relieved when there wasn't a tremble in my voice. But he just stopped in front of me. He was maybe at least two inches taller than me (I was always a tall kid growing up) but even that didn't help things. He just kept on glaring at me. "Is that what you said to that Eraser? Because I'm pretty shore you're the one who regretted that fight." His voice was cold and even. It was as if someone closed me in a freezer, my body wouldn't stop shivering. "I-I'm warning you!" _Why am I so scared?_

A cocky smirk came on his face again and then he turned away from me and walked back to a fire that enlightened the cave. It was only then that I realized that he had two black large wings on his back. Another bird kid?!

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come over here and eat something?" The mention of food started my stomach a rumbling. Now that he mentioned it food didn't sound bad right about now. Taking each step with caution, I walked toured the fire. A great smell came from it. "Hm…what's cooking?" Not meaning to let my guard down.

He didn't as much as look at me. He picked up one stick and then handed me another. "Eat it it'll help you gain back your strength." He said with his mouth full with whatever was on the stick. Normally I wouldn't eat something I didn't know it was, but it seemed good enough. Sitting down cross legged on the rocky ground I started to chow down.

"Man this is so good! What is it?!" I said savoring every bite.

"Rat."

I stopped eating. "Excuse me?"

"You are eating good old Wild Rat. Enjoy." He said finishing his and then sticking another one into his mouth.

_He had got to be joking. _I looked at the fire and there, in a small pile, was a little mount of rat heads. If their heads are over there…then their bodies are on the stick.

I was eating a rat. And I was enjoying it.

I was eating a rat!

"Never thought someone's face could get that green." The guy said in mock wonder. I gave what I hoped was a death glare. Now I'm not afraid of him, but more annoyed by him.

"Listen buster! You can just–!"

"Angel! Angel your awake!" A mass of gold feathers hit me square in the face. Beating her small wings in front of me she looked livelier then before (if that's possible). "For a while I thought you weren't going to wake up Angel! It would have been very sad and very scary! I remember losing one of my fellow bird friends and it was the saddest thing ever. At least everyone was kind enough to give me nuts. Did I tell you-?"

"I already told you my name is Letsos. Stop calling me Angel." Cutting her off before she talked me to my grave. A raven came into the cave and settled on the boys shoulder. Things just kept on getting stranger.

After losing my apatite I just sat down near the fire and watched Avia and the Raven screech and scrawl with each other as if in an argument of some kind (the Raven seemed to be winning). As for me and the mysterious guy, there was only silence. _When I thought of being alone with a guy, this was not what I had in mind. Then again I never had in mind fighting an Eraser and going half way across the world to save them. _"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Seth."

_Well at least he's talking. _Just when I was drifting back to my thoughts a rat on a stick was pushed into my vision. "You need to eat as many calories as possible."

"I won't eat a rat." Just as stubborn as my mom.

"Eat it."

"No."

"EAT IT!"

"NO!"

"Eat it or else I'll make you eat it!" He threatened. I gave one of my death stares. "I will never put that in my mouth!" We glared at each other for more than over three minutes, none of us backing down.

_'Eat the rat Letsos. You need all the energy you can get to get to New York.' _Great the Voice decided to grant me a visit and it's on the boy's side_. Come on Voice~ can't you be on my side for this one? _I didn't mean for it to sound so whinny, but there was no way I was going to put another rat in my mouth. _'You're on the run Letsos. You can't afford to miss a meal. Eat the rat. _Was it just me or did the Voice sound more concerned than usual? Being double teamed I had no choice.

"Fine, I'll eat the rat!" I'm not even shore if I was talking to Seth or the Voice. I just wanted both of them off my back! Snatching the rat from Seth's hand I stuck it in my mouth and bit down hard almost gagging. _Think chicken. Think chicken. _I chanted inside my head.

"How do you like it?" Seth asked, beaming at his victory.

"This is torture!"

"You'll get used to it."

"What do you mean 'get used to it'?! Don't tell me we're eating this again!" I could feel my stomach slowly evaporate. He stared at me not saying anything. "Well?!" Seth shrugged and stretched. "You told me not to tell you." If it weren't for the fact that I was breathing I would have thought I was dead. "Great~" I mumbled. Seth looked at me with little to no sympathy. "Sorry princess, but you're not in Kansas anymore."


	12. Chapter 11: More Madness

**Arthur's Notes: hello fellow Flock fans. I just wanted to thank you for reading as far as you have. To be honest I didn't think this story would have so many viewers and from different parts of the world! You are all really awesome.**

**Hope you enjoy Chap 11 and keep flying dudes!**

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**_More Madness_**

Maya wanted to be Max. She had the same memories Max had, she had the same feelings that Max had, she even had the same dreams Max had, but even if she had her memories or feelings or dreams she was still a nobody a shadow that could never be the real thing. But when they had abandoned her she had went on her own path, but then met an awful end at the hands of a clone Ari.

Now all those feelings, dreams, and memories were in Saia's head.

_Why can't I be Max?! I'm just as strong as Max! I don't want to be just a clone! I'm Max! MAX!_

"Hey tyrants, the prince has returned!" Saia woke from her little dream and stretched her aching limbs. She squinted down from her perch on a tree and saw one face that she didn't want to see at the moment. She groaned and then pressed her head agents the trunk of the tree. "Please God kill him before I do." She prayed.

"Where's Shay? I have something for her." The voice from below said.

"She's in the tree as usual." _Traitor! You better hope I don't find you, you jabber mouth! _The Eraser made his way to the tree and then looked up at her. "Hey princess, you missed me?"

"What do you want Creed. And FYI you look like hell." She stood on the branch and then jumped down and she landed right in front of the annoying Eraser. He had some scratches on his face and a long slash mark over his right eye. It didn't seem to have hit the eye at all, but it shore was going to stay there a while. "With the silly look on your face I guess you got the little twerp?" Saia asked. The smile on his face disappeared and he looked at his shoes as if a boy embarrassed about something. "Not…exactly…" He mumbled, the new scar turning berry red.

Saia couldn't help but burst in laughter. "So you come back looking so High and Mighty, but you come back empty handed?! To think I actually thought I'd be heading back just in time to hear Max scream." Creed just glared at her through his gold locks. Even if she looked like a fourteen year old Saia was just as vicious as the whitecoats that had created her.

"I ran into some trouble…the kid can't fight to save her life, but man when she wants to get away she'll get away." As if to extend on it, he winced and put a hand on his face over the scar. Saia just stared at him with no sympathy. "If I were a whitecoat I would have killed you on the spot for your failure Creed. But since I'm in such a generous mood today I won't kill you. But you better give me something interesting or else you can say good-bye to that life of yours!"

A smile came back on his face. "Oh I have something interesting to tell you for shore. This changes everything!"

"What? What changes everything?"

"Seth's back." Saia's eyes stretched out ride and her face became a little pale. Creed started to laugh. Faster than he could say his name she kicked him in the chest and then put her throat over his throat. "What did you say?" Her voice steely and cold, she wasn't in the mood for games.

Creed growled and took in a deep breath. "Seth is back. He's helping the target." He grabbed her leg and pushed her off. "That's what I said."

Saia glared at him, but her mind was already on full power. _Why on earth is Seth here? Didn't those whitecoats deal with him?! He should had been retired a long time ago! Not to mention he's helping the target?! This just keeps on getting worse!_ Saia paced back and forth trying to gather her thoughts, then she finally figured it out. She turned sharply and looked at Creed. "Hey Creed, do you mind taking over here for a while?"

Creed's eyebrows arched. "Why?"

"I have to do something. I'll call you when I get the target." She opened her wings and used the trees branches to get altitude. She is airborne and the Erasers looked like tiny ants.

* * *

Max was strapped down to a bed and the whitecoats just looked down at her with looks of hunger and expectation on their faces. Even though Max didn't have Angel's mindreading ability she knew what they were thinking on doing to her.

They wanted to cut into her brain.

"Now Maximum hold still or else this will be more painful than anything you have ever experienced." One of the doctors said. Max just glared at her. She wasn't a child, but they still talked to her as if she were. Fine, if they want a kid Max, then they'll get a kid Max.

"I'm sorry, but I just have to ask, but have you ever given birth?" The whitecoat froze and looked uncomfortable. The test subjects didn't normally ask questions. The doctor cleared her throat and then got back her composer. "No I have not given birth. Why?"

"Then you have no idea what pain is." A doctor put a mask over Max's mouth and nose and she slowly lost conciseness.

"Good night Max."

* * *

_Max was back at home with Letsos on her lap. Her arms were short and chubby and they were reaching out to the sky. Letsos turned around and looked at Max. "Mommy I want to fly."_

_"Not right now Letsos. You're not ready yet."_

_"When will I be ready?"_

_"Soon, just not right now okay honey?"_

_"Okay Mommy." But she continued to stretch out her arms to the sky. Max saw something on Letsos's right arm. It looked like a burn mark. But Max knew that it was her birthmark that was in the shape of a feather._

_"Mommy?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I will find you. I promise. No matter where you are I will find you. We're connected. Everyone is connected. So pay attention mom. Pay attention for everything." Maximum blinked in surprise and she looked down at her little girl who was no longer that little anymore, but fourteen years old. "Pay attention to everything mom, like you used to. You were always at your best when you were a kid."_

_Maximum blinked in surprise once more. "Letsos…?" But the dream ended before Maximum could ask her question._

* * *

The next time Maximum woke up it was in a wheelchair and a robotic like thing was pushing her through the halls. The doctors hadn't cut into her head as she had thought, but they did a lot of tests while she was asleep. Max didn't bother to lift her head to look around the School. It was like riding a bike. You never forget.

The robotic doll pushed Max through the hall and they passed door after door with numbers on them so it was hard for her to identify what room was used for what.

"Man I never thought I would see the day. Max actually a woman!" The chair stopped moving. She didn't lift her head to look at who had spoken. The voice alone had haunted her every waking moment when she was on the run. "Max doesn't want to talk to me? After such a long time, you don't even want to say hi to your half-brother." Maximum turned her head up slightly and there Ari was standing there as tall as ever and looking like a supper model. First he was a small six year old boy, then he was a full monster Eraser, then a robotic copy, and then a live copy, and now here he was once again. For some strange reason she didn't feel all that surprised seeing him. Why not make another clone Ari?

"Hey Ari, looks like they bought you back again, tell me if they decide to make a Kennedy clone okay? I really want to get an autograph." Ari laughed and then looked down at her. "Grown in body, but not in mind; you still act like you did back then." Something like relief was hinted in his voice.

Ari kneeled down to eye level with Max and then grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "If you plan on escaping you better hope that you don't cross my path. I can still bark and bite." His face turned beastly. Max pressed herself agents the chair and pulled her hand away from his. Ari laughed once more and then stood up. "You can take her back to her room now." He said to the robotic doll. And once again Max was on her way to her cage.

* * *

The robot pushed her in and left with the chair in toe. Even robots can act like whitecoats. Heartless and Cruel, or is it the whitecoats acting like robots?

_'Are you okay Max?'_

Max looked up and saw Angel in her cage. She nodded. _I'm okay Angel. _Max thought. A tiered smile came to Angel's face and she curled up in her cage. Ever since Angel had tried to overhear on some scientists' she had looked weaker and weaker with each passing day.

Everyone else was asleep in their cages, but Max couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking on what could be happening to Letsos right now, what could possibly be happening to her. Why couldn't she save herself and everyone else like she did last time? How could she have let this happen?

'_You were always at your best when you were a kid.' _Maximum groaned. _Angel, this is not the best time of acting like the Voice. Just let me think in peace for once without you butting in. Thank you!_

_'I'm not Angel Maximum. Angel is asleep and she can't hear you.' _Max squinted in annoyance, of course the Voice was Angel. She was the Voice before, almost made Max go half crazy when she was fourteen and if it weren't for Dylan and Fang calming her down she would have beat that girl until she couldn't feel her butt again. Max looked over at Angel and saw that she was still cuddled up in a ball and vast asleep like the others. Not disturbed one bit.

_Hey Angel, wake up. _Max sent out the thought. Angel didn't stir. _HEY ANGEL! I'M TALKING TO YOU! _Not even a twitch. What on earth was going on?!

_'I told you I'm not Angel. Listen to me Max because this is the last time I tell you this. You and the Flock were always best when you were kids.' _Max glared up at the ceiling. Even though this wasn't Angel it acted a lot like the Voice. And it was really annoying. _What the heck is that supposed to mean?!_

_'You're the leader Max. You figure it out…'_

She crushed her hand into a fist. Just great when she needed the Voice the most it wanted to make her life even more confusing by leaving her with a riddle. _Thanks for nothing Voice. You really helped a lot._ Max felt something inside her hand. She opened her it and there was a ball of crushed paper. _How did that get there?_

She smoothed out the paper and saw that there were words written on it;

**_Listen to me Max I'm not lying about this,_**

**_I'm not a bad dog this time_**

**_I'm working with the Voice_**

**_I'm here to help._**

**_-ARI_**

Max froze and just stared at the words reading them over and over in her head. She kept on reading until the words were practically burned into her skull.

First she has a new Voice in her head. And now Ari, the mutt that tried to kill her on more than one occasion, is working with this Voice? When will the madness end?!


End file.
